Altered
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: After Dick and Bruce have a fight. Dick gets himself into trouble. Will Bruce get there in time to save him? T cause I'm parodied. Idea of this story is GGCharms but writing is mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so original Idea for this story is GGCharms idea. So she asked me to write this with my own twists. **

**I do not own Young Justice and or the Justice League, and or coke a cola. **

* * *

><p>Altered<p>

Chapter 1

'Warehouse district'

Batman burst through the metal doors of the warehouse. Inside was dark and damp. No signs of life were seen in the damp darkness. Except a small cough, that was brought to Batman's attention. He ran over to where it came from. A small figure was lying on the ground. Blood was surrounding the figure. Its eyes were only half open. And a thin trail of blood came from its mouth. Its leg and arm were torn up. And his other was most likely broken. It had a deep gash in one side that was making blood flow freely out of the body.

Batman wanted to scream with rage. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant for any of it to happen. He had just wanted Dick to see his way, and not got out on his motorcycle. He had just wanted that. He hadn't thought that of the consequences were of Dick leaving on his motorcycle. But these were them. Because here his son lay, in a pile of his own blood, and a kidnapper who was unknown.

'Earlier'

"Dick! You need to be more careful! You almost got yourself killed!"

"But I didn't!"

"You could have! You were irresponsible and foolish. You need to stop this!"

"Stop what; me trying to be what I'm not? You said yourself that I should at least try and be happy! I act immature because it's the only way I can hide my true feelings! And at least try and put those memories aside!" Dick screamed. He hadn't meant to get in this fight. He hadn't wanted to either. But it doesn't mean he was going to back down now.

"Dick maybe you just need to find a way to hide those feelings! Instead of acting immature all the time!"

"What? You mean like hide all my emotions like you? If you haven't noticed; I. Am. Not. You!"

"Obviously not; if you would just grow up-"

Dick couldn't hide the hurt and anger in his eyes. Bruce noticed this and quickly put a hand on his son's shoulder. The boy shook it off.

"I grew up when I was nine. I grew up when my parents fell and died before my eyes." Dick said the hurt in his voice obvious. Dick put his mask back on becoming Robin once more. He walked towards the R cycle and drove off. Leaving a very guilty Bruce to himself.

'Present'

Batman kneeled next to Dick. Dick's mask was missing showing half open eyes. Bruce could see that blood loss was finally getting to the boy. The man couldn't believe that someone would sabotage Dick's bike. And for what, just so that they could get Batman here? Who in the right mind would sacrifice a thirteen year olds life, just to meet the Dark Knight?

"…B-B-Bat-"

"Dick, listen to me, you have to stay awake. You can't fall asleep, do you understand me?"

Dick nodded his head slowly. His beautiful blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. Bruce never wanted to see Dick like this. His body was so broken. Bruce feared for Dick's life as he saw the boy lay there on the ground. Dick's eyes began to close which only scared Bruce more. He shook Dick gently, the boys eyes opened slightly.

"Dick! Stay awake! You have to stay awake!"

"O-oka-okay," Bruce couldn't imagine the pain the boy was going through right now. But he did know that whoever did this to Dick would pay.

"How heartwarming," a voice made Bruce look behind him; a man was standing behind him. He was dressed in a gold suit and somewhat reminded Bruce of a clock. He had a long mustache and was about medium height. "Hello Dark Knight."

"Who are you?"

"Warp," the man said with a demon smile.

"What did you do to him?" Bruce screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? I sabotaged his bike just to get you here. But you already knew that. Didn't you?"

Bruce didn't answer. He was giving the man a Daddy-Bats glare at the moment. "So just to get to me you injure a thirteen year old child?" He spat out the words. Venom filled his voice as he caught a glimpse of Dick moving. Dick tried to get into a sitting position but his injured arm gave away underneath him. He fell back to the floor with a thud.

"Robin!" Bruce turned around to look at his son. He grabbed Dick's wrist protectively, as the boy winced with each painful breath. Bruce could see how much pain the boy was in. This man obviously hadn't just sabotaged the bike. He had to have done something else. He wasn't sure but it was a possibility that this man, Warp as he claimed to be, beat his son.

Dick's eyes were shut tight as more pain filled his body. Bruce lightened his grip a little, trying not to hurt the boy anymore then he already was. "You may be wondering, what I hope to accomplish during this, am I correct?" Bruce didn't turn away from Dick who was having trouble with breathing.

"I was hired, by a few villains you may know. They wanted the Boy Wonder out of the picture."

"So they hired you to kill Robin? Why not just do it themselves?"

"Because they did not want me to kill Robin," Bruce looked at the man confused.

"Then why did you do this to him?" Bruce gestured towards Dick whose eyes were closing again.

"I would tell you, but, I have my orders. Let's just say, one bad fight can cause something worse to happen."

How did he know about the fight him and Dick had? Did this man know who they were? Bruce stood up, letting go of Dick's wrist which lazily fell to the floor, the boy made no attempt to move it. "What do you mean worse?"

"I'm saying, you might want to say goodbye to Robin. I'll be taking him now."

"Over my dead body!" Batman growled and jumped towards Warp. He punched the man in the face, he flew backwards.

But the man quickly got back up and ran at the Dark Knight. Batman got into a defensive position, but the man moved right around him towards Dick. Bruce through a Bat-a-rang towards warp, who simply caught it and through it to the ground; Batman didn't give up though, not when Dick's life was on the line. He ran at the man once more.

He kicked upwards towards the man's head but he grabbed Batman's foot and through him backwards. This man knew his moves before he did. How was that possible? Batman through a punch but it was dodged. He through another but once again the man dodged. How could this be happening? This man knew every move before it was going to happen.

The man ran at Batman and kicked outwards. Batman went to grab his foot, only for his own hand to be caught. The man twisted Batman's arm behind his back and though him to the ground. The man then went over to where Dick lay on the ground. Dick was only half conscious. His eyes were drooping closed; and more blood was pooling out of his many injures.

The man grabbed Dick by the hair, lifting the boy up and dragging him away from the spot and Bruce. Bruce quickly got to his feet and ran towards Dick, but a blast of blue light hit him, and he blacked out.

YJYJYJ

Bruce came too about five or so minutes after the blue light disappeared. When he came too he was in his bed, which made no sense what so ever. When did he get back to the manor? And where was Dick? Bruce got out of bed and quickly ran towards Dick's room. He opened the door and looked in. the room was practically empty. It looked like it did when Dick first moved into the manor.

Now Bruce was terrified. The mighty Batman that could strike fear into the most murderous people was scared. He ran downstairs and opened the secret passageway to the Bat-cave. He had to track Dick down. He couldn't let his son be out by himself somewhere with that maniac.

He typed in Dick's tracking signal, but nothing came up. This mad Bruce petrified. What if Dick was dead? That man left him in horrible condition so it was a possibility. But, Dick was strong, he wouldn't, couldn't die. He couldn't leave Bruce alone like this. He just couldn't.

"Master Bruce," Alfred's voice came from behind the man.

"Not now Alfred," Bruce kept typing.

"The Young Justice team are ready for their next mission."

"I'm busy."

"I suggest you deploy them on their mission and then finish this work."

Bruce sighed. There was no getting around Alfred. Plus the computer at Mt. Justice was programmed with the same system as the Bat-cave's computer. He could try and track Dick's signal there.

'Mt. Justice'

The team walked into the debriefing room where Batman stood. The man looked on edge. He was waiting for Wally or one of the other team members to ask where Robin was. No such question came from the teens. They just stared at the man.

"So, what's the mission?" Wally asked he looked bored, like he didn't want to be here.

"It's a bank robbery in Star." Batman pulled up a map showing where it was.

The team nodded, but didn't seem that interested. Even M'Gann's upbeat personality wasn't really there.

Batman shrugged it off. He needed to find Robin, not worry about a team of teenage super heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Where has Robin gone? Why did Warp take him? What are these mysterious <strong>villains<strong> planning? And why am I asking questions that I already know? **

**Hope you liked. And remember thank GGCharms for the idea of this story!**

**Please review! You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO I'M SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I JUST HEARD THAT YOUNG JUSTICE IS ACTULLY PLAYING THIS SATURDAY! I CHECKED OUT MY TV SCEDUAL AND IT SAID IT WAS PLAYING! SO TO SHOW MY HAPPINESS I WROTE THIS!**

**If I owned Young Justice they would be sitting around playing Batman Arkham city and Robin would be suger high from brownies!**

* * *

><p>Altered<p>

Chapter 2

'Star city'

The bank was quiet, a little too quiet for the young heroes' liking. The place looked completely abandon, but they had been informed by the cops outside that hostages were inside. Superboy was using his x-ray vision trying to see if he could find any of the hostages. The rest of the team followed him.

A small whimper came to Superboy's ears. He turned towards it and followed it down the hall. They slowly walked into a room; it was the main room to get your money. In the room were people and their children. They were scared to death; some were keeping a tight hold on their children, while others tried to seek comfort from a friend.

The team walked into the room, hope showed in the eyes of the hostages as they saw them. Aqualad signaled half of the team to help the hostages out while the other half got the robber. Aqualad and KidFlash went after the robber, while Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian got the hostages out.

KF and Aqualad ran into the room behind some counters. In the room was a large vault, two bags of money were already outside the vault. KidFlash ran ahead and into the vault, with Aqualad close behind. Inside was a man that couldn't be older then KF, and was around his height as well.

The man wore a black T shirt with a black jacket over it. He wore ragged black jeans and combat boots; he was wearing a grey belt that had two ropes connected to it. On the ropes were pistol holders. The boy had long black hair that went down his neck about half way, it was ragged and dirty.

The man turned around with another bag of money, he was wearing a domino mask over his eyes and the whites of the mask were narrowed. He put down the bag of money when he saw KF and Aqualad.

"Well if it isn't the baby Justice League." His voice sounded mature but young. This boy couldn't be older then thirteen.

"Dude you messed with the wrong team of heroes."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"One we have superpowers, two were what two or three years older then you, and three the hero always wins!"

"Not this time Kid Mouth."

"How did-"

"I know who all of you are, like I know that you're KidFlash protégé of the Flash. I also know that you're friend behind you is Aqualad protégé of Aquaman."

The boy smirked as he saw the two older boys' confused faces.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be leaving."

"Not if we can help it." KF said as he ran at the figure. The man dropped his bag of money and got into a defensive position. KF laughed at this, like a thirteen year old with no powers was going to stop him. KF ran right at the boy, right as he was about to hit the boy he moved. The boy did a handstand out of the way and landed back on his feet right as KF ran straight into the open vault.

The boy smirked and closed the vault leaving KF in it. "That was a little too easy." The boy muttered.

"This is not over," Aqualad said as he ran at the boy. The boy rolled his eyes and reached into his gun holder.

"Let's just get this over with." He pulled out a gun and fired it in Aqualad's kneecap. Aqualad fell to the ground with a shriek of pain. The man stepped over him and walked towards the main room with all the hostages. He put his gun away as he walked. He saw the two girls and Superboy helping hostages out.

"Well, I guess all the baby Justice league is here." The rest of the team turned around to the man.

Artemis signaled them to keep getting hostages out well she took on this creep. She shot a few arrows as the boy which he simply dodged. She shot another, this one he caught and broke. "Is that all you got Arty?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You're sister talks about you a lot."

"How do you know my sister?" Artemis yelled.

"We work together." The boy smirked. Artemis couldn't help but shiver at the boy's smile, it looked so familiar. Like she had seen it before; but how was that possible? This boy worked with the League of Shadows with her sister and Sports Master. She had never seen the boy before. But he looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask the person she was fighting, but he just looked so familiar.

"Doubt it archery girl." He pulled a knife out of his boot and ran at her. She used her bow as a shield as he pushed down against it with his knife. Artemis could see the young boy up close now. He had many scars on his face and probably a lot on his arms and legs but she couldn't tell. His knife was slowly cutting into her boy getting closer and closer to her face as the bow started to brake. She closed her eyes trying to focus as the knife broke through the bow.

She heard a large thud and Superboy scream. She opened her eyes, Superboy was on the ground kryptonite was by his head. The boy was moving away from the wall he had been slammed into. There was a dent where he had been. He walked with a slight limp but nothing more.

"Some clones just never learn when there not wanted. Do they, Superboy?" The boy smirked as he saw the clone in pain.

Artemis backed away. This boy had been trained to hide pain and to get the job done. _If he took down Conner so fast, what happened to Wally and Kaldur? _She thought to herself, sparing a glace in the direction where the two boy's had disappeared. _Please someone help me! _The boy approached her. He had his knife back out, he pushed Artemis against a wall and stabbed his knife though her quiver and into the wall, pinning her there. He then handcuffed her ankles and wrists.

"You're lucky, I normally leave no survivors. But sense you're my friend's sister. I'll spare you're life."

"What about the others?"

"The kryptonite will kill the clone in a few minutes. Kid Idiot will die with lack of oxygen considering he's in an air tight safe. Aqualad will die considering he had a shattered kneecap with a bullet in it. And M'Gann will die because that little corridor is about to be set on fire."

"What?"

The boy pulled out a small button and pressed it. An explosion was heard and a bunch of screams. "Plus I need someone to pass on a message to the Justice League. When they asked who did this, tell them it was Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* Is it really Robin! And if it is why did he do this to his friends? What the fudge did Warp do?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**TA DA! **

**Yet another update on this story. **

**I really need to thank GGCharms. She has amazing ideas! **

**Anyway this chapter is mainly explaning thing! But with a suprise twist at the end! **

**You know you want to read it so what are you waiting for?**

**The description for this has been changed BTW.**

**If I owned Young Justice everyone's weakness would be... Muffens! The Evil!**

* * *

><p>Altered<p>

Chapter 3

'Star city'

To say Artemis was panicking was an understatement. She franticly tried to reach her communicator, the screams of her team mates and the hostages filled the air. The girl's breath came out in gasps as she tried to calm down. Her heart raced and fear was clear in her eyes. She hadn't been on the team that long; but seeing them dying at the hands of an unknown enemy was unbearable.

Wally was probably already dead, considering how long he had been in that safe. Sometimes Artemis really wished he knew how to vibrate his molecules. Then there was Kaldur, who was bleeding to death. Could he even bleed? Didn't matter, he was still dying. What about Conner. The clone was slowly dying on the floor. The kryptonite slice was right next to his head. Lastly there was M'Gann and the hostages. They were probably burning to death at the moment. The thought made Artemis' breath catch.

But what about the boy, he may have been the enemy but he was a thirteen year old boy! Superboy had injured his leg; she could tell by his limp. He was probably black mailed into becoming an assassin or something! Who would willingly be an assassin? Okay bad question, a lot of people would willingly become an assassin. But the boy was young. What had made him become one? And why was he so familiar? When she first saw him and his smile he had reminded her of someone. She felt protective over him. Like he was her little brother; but she had no brothers. By his age she would have been two when he was born. It couldn't have been possible. He wasn't her brother, but she felt like she needed to protect him. Had she known the boy before his life was turned to crime? No, she never met the kid. At least, she thought she didn't.

She pushed her thoughts aside; she had finally gotten her handcuffed hands up to her ear communicator. She pressed the communicator and took a deep breath.

"Artemis to Justice League, I repeat Artemis to Justice League!"

"Batman here, what happened?"

"Batman, please you have to come quick. Everyone's dying! Please!"

"I'll be there in a second."

Artemis let her communicator go dead. "I hope we have a second." She murmured.

YJYJYJ

Batman burst through the doors of the bank. He ran in and got to the fire first. He threw ice pellets that quickly took out the fire. M'Gann and the hostages had a few burn marks on them but nothing more. M'Gann continued to lead them out after getting a nod from the Dark Knight. He then ran into the room where the rest of the team was. He spotted Conner first and quickly got the kryptonite away from the clone. He didn't spare Conner another glance as he ran into the room with the safe. He opened the safe only to have Wally fall out gasping for breath. He put a oxygen mask over the young speedster and moved onto Kaldur. The boy was conscious and leaning up against a wall, his injury hadn't been that bad.

Lastly he came up to Artemis, he unlocked the handcuffs and shackles, and he took the knife out of her quiver and helped her sit down. He knelled down next to her; her eyes were filled with fear. "B-Batman, the man who-who did this. He said to tell you his name."

"What's his name?"

"Robin."

'League of Shadows base'

Robin lay down on his ragged cot like bed. The room the assassins were given weren't that big. His had a small window, a bed a nightstand and a basked to keep his clothes and gadgets. Not that he really had gadgets, he had numb chucks, knifes, poison darts, guns, a very limited supply of kryptonite he obtained from Luther, and a few gas pellets. Nothing big but it was still useful. His door creped open, revealing a girl with long black hair, the girl was wearing a green kimono.

"Hey Dick," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jade."

"Long day?"

Dick let out a sigh, picking up his pillow and placing it over his face. Jade laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I met you're sister today."

"You met Arty?"

"And that team she's on."

"What'd you do to them?"

"Either their dead, besides Artemis of course, or someone from the league came to save them. Which means more work for me," the boy groaned into his pillow. "Life hates me!"

"Yes, yes it does."

Dick lifted the pillow off his head and glared at her. It wasn't as menacing as the Bat-glare, but it still could strike fear into the darkest villain. He stopped glairing and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever felt like you weren't supposed to end up where you are today? Like somehow you're past was changed?"

"Once or twice, but I can assure you, this is how it is supposed to be. The Shadows took you in when no one else would. The taught you and trained you to be what you are today. What you were _meant _to be."

"And by that you mean an assassin?"

"Of course," Jade nodded, "I'll send some dinner up for you."

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry."

"Dick, you're as skinny as a rail, you have to eat _something_!_"_

Dick grumbled but didn't argue, Jade walked out the door when he called after her. "I doubt I'll eat it!"

Jade just shook her head and continued down the hall. You just had to love that boy.

'Star City'

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"He said his name was Robin."

Batman seemed more confused than ever, he looked down at the knife he was holding. The handle had prints on it. It was a long shot, but this could be the only way he could figure out if his son really was here, and if he had caused this destruction.

If it was his son, what could make him do such a thing? Brainwashed? Clone? Threats? It had to be something! Dick would never commit a crime. He had seen his own parents murdered! There was no way that Dick would ever turn to the side that had killed his parents. Bruce calmed himself and dismissed the team.

They filled out slowly, each glancing at each other. Some had to help others walk while some acted to tough to be hurt. When in reality the only one not hurt was Artemis. The boy, whether it be his son or not, had spared her from a death trap for some reason. He knew Artemis' past. And that her father was Sports Master and her sister was Cheshire, or Jade. But why would this boy spare her? Was it because he was human and so was she? No, usually that wasn't the case. This man was obviously an assassin. They left no one. Or at least tried to leave no one; the team had survived and the assassin had gotten away with the money. It was a win lose situation.

He would have to think about it more once he got to the cave. At the moment he needed to focus on getting his son back.

'Bio-ship'

It was deathly quiet on the ship after that mission. They had met a man that could take them all out, and yet he was only thirteen. They didn't like to think of the enemy any other way, but that he or she was their enemy. But all of them felt the same way Artemis did. They felt as if they needed to protect the boy. They felt a longing for a little brother that didn't exist. Or did exist but not on their side. This boy was so familiar. How could it be that someone on the wrong side of the law be so close to them? Did the boy also feel that longing for them? Or did he have a stone heart? The boy had smiled at least twice during the battle. That smile was one of an innocent thirteen year old. It had been coming from a stone cold killer and yet it was innocent, how was that possible? And why did the name 'Robin' sound so much like a hero name? Had the boy been a hero? Or had he always been like this?

The team didn't speak to each other. For fear of reviling their feelings about the boy; they couldn't show weakness. If they met this boy again, they would have to take him down. No matter how much they disliked it.

'Bat-cave'

It made no sense! It couldn't even be possible! The fingerprints on the knife matched the ones of Dick Grayson! But how was that possible? Had Dick just turned into a master assassin over knight? Or had he been betraying Bruce ever sense he had made the boy his partner? No! Dick would never do that. The boy had been through too much! He would never turn to the murderous side. Well, willingly at least.

And why wasn't the team shocked by the name? Did they not actually care for Robin? Did they have amnesic or something? No, that couldn't be it. Something had happened when Bruce went after Warp. The man did something. Even Alfred seemed unfazed when he had told him about the bank robbery. If Alfred and the team had forgotten, what about the rest of the league, did nobody remember his son?

Bruce quickly pulled up a news article with the headline 'The Flying Graysons'. He began reading through the article.

The flying Graysons were a group of amazing acrobats. But sadly in the prime of their career, John and Mary Grayson were murdered. The killer has yet to be identified. Their son, Richard Grayson, went missing not to long after their murder. People say that the poor boy was also killed. No one has seen the boy in over four years, he was declared dead a few weeks ago when people finally gave up hope. People that were close to the family now pay their respects in Gotham cemetery where the family is buried. Though, the body of Richard has yet to be found, his circus family had given them some of Richard's old positions, to be buried until the body is found.

Bruce felt sick; Warp had somehow changed his past. Dick hadn't been taken in. And now he was a deadly assassin. Bruce wanted to break down, and just give up, because even though Dick wasn't dead, he had been torn away from Bruce. Dick was gone, he was a criminal now. He had never become the Robin he was supposed to be. Instead he was Robin – the deadly assassin for the League of Shadows.

Bruce was alone again.

'Gotham city'

"This is stupid!" Robin complained as Cheshire came up to him.

"What's stupid?"

"Who cares about a stupid rich snob, why do we have to assassinate him when we can just make him give us his money?"

"This way's easer and the cops don't find out tell later."

"Still sounds like a bunch of bull s-"

"What did I tell you about language? You're thirteen Dick; you shouldn't even know those words!"

Dick rolled his eyes. Gee this girl was bossy at times.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

The two assassins ran from rooftop to rooftop. Both had their objectives; Robin did a flip onto the next rooftops, he would take out Wayne, while Cheshire got the money, and killed anyone in her way. Robin couldn't help but feel guilt; the man had paid for his parent's funeral. No! He paid for _Dick Grayson's_ parent's funeral. He _wasn't_ Dick Grayson. He was Robin, the assassin. He had stopped being Dick Grayson when he was nine. He had stopped when the League of Shadows took him in. He had stopped when Cheshire told him that it wasn't worth it.

He could never be Dick Grayson again. He was too far gone.

He had to complete this mission. He had to kill Bruce Wayne.

No matter how painful it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this clears some stuff up. <strong>

**Oh nose! Dick and Cheshire are going to try and kill Bruce! OH NO!**

**Please review. It makes me happy!**

**Everyone be exsited. Cause we only have one day tell the new episode. **

**From the time it is right now (sorry if you're in a diffrent time zone or the time is off when you read this) We have one day 18 hours and 23 minutes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I meant to get this up yesterday, but better late than never am I right? (Probably not) Anyway so this is the story! Obviously! Thanks so much for you super freaking amazing comments! This story gets so many comments every time I update a new chapter! I can't believe it. I thought my story Take Flight was popular but I was wrong! **

**GGCharms, your idea is amazing. These reviews could never have been possible if it wasn't for your wonderful brain!**

**I will own Young Justice the day I beat the game Sudoku!**

* * *

><p>Altered<p>

Chapter 4

'Wayne Manor'

Robin slowly crept through the dark halls of the manor. Cheshire had gone the other way, hoping to find some cash. He slowly crept up the stairs and slowly down the hall. The manor was quiet, a little too quiet to his liking. He would have at least liked to hear a TV or footsteps. But neither came. Which only made the thirteen year old more suspicious. Where was everybody?

Had Cheshire already killed Bruce? Na, she wouldn't do that. A scream that came from the kitchen was brought to his attention. He sped down stairs and noticed Cheshire standing over an old man; she had a blade almost touching his nose. He remembered the man from his parent's funeral, "Alfred," he whispered.

"Cheshire," the girl looked towards him, "He's not worth it, keep moving."

"What if he squeals?"

"Lock him in a closet or something, it's not like he can do anything." He had no idea why he was defending the man.

"Ugh, fine, you ruin all my fun." If her mask was off he was pretty sure she would have a teasing smirk on her lips.

"Let's just hope Wayne didn't hear the old man scream." Robin said smirking.

Unfortunately though, right there behind Robin was Bruce. Robin turned around towards Bruce, whose eyes seemed to widen. "Dick," he said so softly Robin couldn't hear. Dick grabbed the knife from his boot and ran at Bruce. Who swiftly dodged, the man ran down the hall. Dick smirked at Cheshire, "This is going to be fun." He said as he ran down the hall.

YJYJYJ

Bruce quickly took out his communicator and typed in an S.O.S signal. Bruce then quickly hid it as he turned a sharp corner. He was being hunted by his son, _his son! _The kids were right; Dick was the one who attacked them. What had Warp done? The boy was a wreck when he took him in. It makes no sense that he would turn into this!

Bruce turned to see no one following him. He let out a sigh; he turned to face forwards again. He jumped back noticing the shadowed figure in front of him. Robin stepped forward; he had a sick smirk on his face as he came towards Bruce. He jumped up and kicked Bruce against the wall. Bruce was too shell shocked to fight back. Robin jumped at him and held the knife to his neck.

"Hello Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's eyes were wide as he stared into the whites of Robin's mask. His smile faded. But still Bruce didn't say anything. Dick looked so different. He looked nothing like the Dick that he attempted to save from Warp a little less than two days ago. This boy was a trained assassin, and a good one at that. Dick had always been a fast learner. He would do as he was told and follow the moves. He wouldn't stop till every move was perfect. One time while training he had passed out from working himself so hard. Bruce hadn't been with him, but it was a strange sight to see your adopted son on the floor passed out.

No, this wasn't his son, a pang of fear hit Bruce. What if he never saw his son again? He looked into Dick's eyes; the boy's eyes were filled with guilt and regret. "I'm sorry," the boy said as he was about to slice his throat. The wall burst and a flash of red and yellow hit Robin into a wall painfully. The boy yelped in pain as he slumped to the floor. Next thing Bruce knew members of the league were coming through the opening. Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern. He was pretty sure more were outside. Superman walked past Bruce towards the boy. He picked up Dick by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Why did you try and kill Bruce Wayne."

Robin's eyes were filled with pain as he struggled to breath.

"I-I c-c-c-cant t-tell y-you!" Dick stammered out.

"Would you prefer we interrogate your accomplice?"

Wonder Woman had a hold of Cheshire's arms as she dragged the young girl forwards. "Robin! Don't tell them anything!"

Robin looked between Bruce to the other members of the league. He closed his eyes before looking back at Superman. The boy gritted his teeth painfully. "K-kill m-me," he said simply. Superman's eyes widened, as did Bruce's.

"Don't harm him!" Bruce yelled.

Everyone turned towards Bruce in surprise. "W-w-why n-not, I-it's a-a f-fair t-trade. I tried to k-kill you, s-so they k-kill m-m-" The boy started to go limb in Superman's grasp as it tightened a little.

"Robin!" Cheshire yelled as she saw the younger boy.

"Put him down!" Bruce yelled, slowly Superman let go of the boy. He flopped to the floor gasping for breath; he clawed at his throat as air came back into his lungs painfully.

"W-why?" The boy asked curiously.

"You don't know your full potential Dick." Robin's eyes widened, "You're not supposed to be this way!"

Superman grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to his feet, not fully understanding the conversation. He dragged Dick out of the room and to the waiting police cars. Cheshire was shoved in one while Dick into another. The boy seemed to just look at his feet, his cuffed hands painfully behind him. He didn't understand. How could Wayne have known who he was? What was he talking about? Was his feeling right? Was he not supposed to end up like this? The police didn't look at him as they drove him away. Cheshire or Jade, they had removed her mask, was going to Black Gate prison, and Dick was going to Juvenile hall, sort of like Arkham Jr. He had ended up there after his parents died. He only got out when someone from the League of Shadows had busted in there and taken him. Some people called it kidnapping, it was more like surprised adoption to him.

Everyone thought he was dead when he disappeared, he had read the articles. They were sure that Tony Zucco had killed him. But sadly he hadn't died. Sometimes he just wished he was dead. He looked down at his weapons they had failed to remove. He knew his parents weren't proud of the life he had chosen. But maybe, they were never meant to be proud of him. He slowly moved his cuffed hand towards one of his pockets.

He pulled out a gas pellet and threw it to the ground; the cops started coughing and were out like lights in seconds. The car swerved and only came to a stop when it hit a stop sign. Dick lurched forwards as it hit, nothing injured but it still hurt horribly. He pulled his feet upwards and moved his hands under his legs till they were in front of him. He then reached for the keys that one of the cops had and unhand cuffed himself. He exited the cop car and started running down the street.

While his was running he threw his jacket off and his mask, he threw his gun holders and guns to the side of the road and tried to shift his hair as he ran. There was no way he was going back, not now. He needed answers. As soon as he figured out what Wayne meant, he would turn himself in. But until then, he would go undercover.

YJYJYJ

Bruce was still shocked when Superman carried Dick away. He hadn't thought that everyone but him would forget Dick even existed. Even Dick had forgotten. But yet the boy still looked guilty when he was about to kill him. _I'm sorry_; Dick's words came back to him. He had apologized. What other assassin did that? Maybe that's why he spared Artemis from a death trap? Because he somehow remembered her a little or something. Those two had become close ever sense Robin had been kidnapped by Artemis' sister. Could it be possible to actually change the future if Robin was like this?

Would he ever be able to see Dick again? His son, not some assassin? He could only wish at the moment. But now the other version of Dick was going to Juvenile hall. Dick had ended up there when he was first orphaned. Bruce had found it cruel; he had already planned to adopt the boy, but seeing him in a prison for kids when he was eight! Well, that drove the man over the edge. He had taken Dick in after that. The thought of the boy going back there made Bruce feel sick. Was the boy going to be able to handle going into there again? Sure he was older now but. What about all those memories? When Bruce had finally gotten to the kid he was covered in cuts and bruises, he was also very ill.

He had feared that the boy wouldn't make it through the night. But the boy was surprisingly stronger then he looked. Not only had he made it but he had insisted on helping around the manor. Bruce had of course objected. He wasn't about to let the kids illness and injures get worse. Never! But now here Bruce was, grieving over that boy he had known. That boy was gone, stolen from him and his life. The boy had seemed shocked when he tried to tell him that he wasn't supposed to end up this way. He looked like hope had just been brought into his life again. Like he had been hoping someone would tell him this.

Which made Bruce more confused, had the boy been hoping that he hadn't ended up this way? Why was he so willing to sacrifice himself? Did he really want to die that bad?

Bruce looked out the window, sadness in his eyes, as he saw rain clouds starting to form.

YJYJYJ

Rain poured down on the lost thirteen year old Dick Grayson. He had hidden in an ally, trying not to get sick from the rain; though he was pretty sure he had already caught a cold. He would never be Robin again! He knew he had done wrong, he didn't know why he had ever thought he was doing right! He hadn't killed anyone yet. The team was supposed to be his first kill. But he couldn't do it! He knew that somewhere someplace they were his friends. No! Not friends, family. He can't believe he almost killed them! And why did he feel close to the red headed speedster KidFlash, almost brotherly? It didn't matter. He couldn't do anything about it. They were probably looking for him now.

They were most likely sent in by the league. It was a mission more likely they had heard that he had escaped and now were coming after him. The cops were stupid anyway. They hadn't taken away his weapons, hadn't got any DNA, and hadn't taken off his mask. They had no idea who he was. But Bruce did!

Dick pulled his legs closer to him and coughed into them. He needed those answers. He needed to figure out what Bruce meant. He needed to know if he could get out of this terrible life. Determination showed in the thirteen year olds beautiful blue eyes. Powers or no he was still trained. He could get past the league; he could get past the team. And he could get to Batman. Wait Batman? No he needed to go for Bruce! Batman had nothing to do with this! Did he?

Then it hit Dick. Bruce was Batman. And he was somehow connected to him. He was good. Or at least he had been.

Dick shook his head and slowly got to his shaky feet. "Batman."

'Mt. Justice'

"Batman," Wally called as the computer announced his arrival. "The Mountain got an emergency alert. Is everything alright?"

Batman debated whether to tell them or not. But, then again, what if it jogged their memories a little? "Gather the team; I need to speak with you all."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY ROBIN REMEMBERS BATMAN! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Altered

Chapter 5

**Gotham's Juvenile hall - Four years ago**

Nine year old Dick Grayson sat on the ruff uncomfortable bottom bunk of his bunk bed. He wore raggedy clothes and looked skinner then he should have. His eyes were dull and filled with sorrow. His skin seemed paler than usual. Bags showed under his crystal blue eyes. He looked ill, but still his eyes showed determination. One day, he would get out of this place. And when that day came, he would take down Tony Zucco.

The man would pay for what he had done. Dick's parents' deaths would not be in vain. Zucco would be brought to justice. No matter what the costs, Zucco would end up in jail. Dick would do anything to help others. But the one time he needed someone to help him, no one was there. He was alone.

Dick sat there, cold and scared. He thought about Mr. Wayne, and his parents. He started drifting off when an alarm sounded. Dick was immediately on his feet. But was blown back down when his cell door exploded open. Dick looked up; a man was standing before him. He had a hockey type mask covering his face and his blond hair was spiked upwards.

"Come on kid, were getting you out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Would you rather stay here?"

Dick shook his head and got to his feet, following the man out.

**Mt. Justice **

The horrible memory slowly faded from the thirteen year olds mind. He remembered everything that went on in there. He remembered how he had never eaten the food, making him ill. He never drank the water, dehydrating him. And he had been beating every day by either one of the older kids, or by one of the abusive guards. Some guards there tried to help the young boy, while as others wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Dick staggered his way towards the Mountain. He had learned about its secret base when he had first become an assassin. He had also learned how to hack into any database. Except the Leagues database of course. Not that it would stop him now. He had a family; it was the Young Justice team, and a father, Bruce. This much he had remembered. Though his memory was still foggy. He remembered crashing his bike, and some man taking him.

He remembered Bruce running to him, him shouting at him to stay awake. The more he remembered about this 'altered time line' the more he forgot his own life in this 'time line'. He remembered Juvenile hall differently, he remembered it to where Bruce had taken him. He remembers Alfred making him cookies. And with the memory of Alfred's cookies came M'Gann's cookies. He remembered Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Roy. He remembered the red headed speedster Wally, his best friend.

He only remembered bits and pieces, but with each memory he seemed to calm down a little, he seemed to understand. _This is what Bruce meant. _He thought to himself. He slowly stumbled towards the mountain. He placed his hand on the mountain searching for a pass key of sorts. Finally he found one, but before he could press anything he fell to his knees and screamed grabbing his head.

**Gotham city – three days prier **

**Original Time Line**

"I grew up when I was nine. I grew up when my parents fell and died before my eyes." Dick said the hurt in his voice obvious. He quickly grabbed his mask and ran towards his motorcycle. He choked back a sob as he rode out of the Bat-cave. He rode down street after street. Testing how fast his bike could go as anger filled his body.

"How could you Bruce?" Dick asked himself. The enraged boy continued down the street. He quickly revved his bike and sped faster down the road. It was too late to notice that someone had messed with his back tire as it came flying off. Dick's eyes widened, at the speeds he was going he was as sure as dead. The back of the bike hit the gravel of the road sending Dick flying off of it and the bike tumbling after him. Dick skidded a crossed the gravel until he hit a light post. The boy let out a cry of pain as his spine collided with the post.

The bike came soon after, skidding into his leg and pinning it to the ground. Dick didn't have to open his eyes to know that his body was broken and bleeding. His eyes were closed tight with pain and his mask was discarded inches away. The black piece of fabric was torn and covered in blood. Dick coughed a little making blood trickle out of the side of his mouth.

When he opened his eyes again, a man in a gold suit was standing over him. He picked Dick up and carried him away from the wreckage. At first, Dick thought he had been rescued. But after a few minutes, he realized he wasn't being rescued, but taken. He closed his eyes, too weak to keep them open as more pain flowed though his body.

As he opened his eyes for the second time he was in a warehouse of some kind. Dick groaned as piercing light hit his eyes. His splitting headache getting worse by the second. He could tell he was still bleeding, and that he wouldn't last much longer. Though it was only a crash, and he had been through worse, but with the speed he was going, plus the fact he had been so angry at Bruce that he had forgotten to wear a helmet, resulting in this.

The man in the golden suit walked out of the shadows. "Bird boy's up is he? Good," he walked up to Dick and stood right in front of him. He picked Dick up by the hair, Dick cried out in pain as the man shoved him against a wall. "How long do you think that idiot of a mentor would take to get here if your life was in danger?"

Anger flowed through Dick's body again; he lifted one of his legs and kicked the man away. The man fell backwards letting go of the boy. Dick fell to the floor with a hard thud. Dick let out another cry of pain as his broken body hit the floor. But he quickly shook it off. "He's not an idiot!"

"From my point of view, he very much is." The man said as he got back to his feet. He lifted his foot and stepped on Dick's neck. Dick let out a grunt, he tried to get breath into his lungs but he just couldn't. The man put more presser on, making Dick start to lose consciousness. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, the man lifted his foot and ran into the darkness. The next thing Dick knew, the door to the warehouse busted open, and Bruce came running in.

**Mt. Justice**

**Current time line**

The Young Justice team slowly moved towards Batman. The man seemed to be searching for the right words to say to them. But he couldn't figure out how to tell them about their team mate. He sighed, maybe he could jog their memory by asking questions? It was worth a shot. Once more the man sighed.

"Do you remember the boy who attacked you at the bank?"

The team stiffened, but nodded.

"Did you happen to feel like you know him?"

They looked a little confused but all of them slowly nodded. Batman seemed to sigh in relief. He was about to talk again when the computer went off.

'Intruder alert'

The team looked at each other, then back to Batman. The man ran up to the computer and started typing things in. Finally after a few seconds a small screen popped up. On the screen was Robin, only without the deadly gear. He was hacking into the mountain, slowly the doors opened and he ran in. The team got into a battle position as Robin ran at them. Batman was to shell shocked to do anything. He just stared as Robin ran at the team.

Robin quickly flipped over his team mates heads. He then ran at Batman. Batman was about to get into a battle position but Robin ran at him first. Robin jumped into the air and landed right in front of Batman. A smile was clear on the boy's face. Batman stared at him shocked.

"Bruce," Robin said quietly.

Batman's eyes widened a little. Slowly a small smile formed on Batman's face. He knelt down on one knee to match Dick's height and hugged the boy. The boy hugged back. The team looked shocked at the emotion that Batman was showing. "Dick," Bruce said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is the last chapter sadly. I had to quickly finish this so that I could get some other stuff done. I have to finish two one shots in a few days, and I haven't yet started the kidnapped fan fiction that you guys wanted. So I quickly finished this. **

* * *

><p>Altered<p>

Chapter 6

**Mt. Justice**

Bruce and Dick walked down the halls; after explaining to the team who Dick was of course. The team had been completely flabbergasted. They had never expected the first sidekick- partner would have been Batman's. Especially one with the name 'Robin', how did that make sense anyway, Batman and Robin? Oh well, it wasn't their business anyway. Dick looked at Bruce, "Hey, Bruce, who changed the past?"

Batman sighed, "A man named Warp; he wanted to rewrite history so you weren't on my side."

"And it worked," Dick said quietly.

"Sadly," Bruce replied, his voice cracked a little.

Dick was about to reply when a buzzing went off. Dick picked something out of his pocket. He placed it in his ear looking a little confused. "Hello?"

"_Dick, where are you? We found the police car and your gear but you're not here!" _Cheshire's voice rang through his head.

"Why, is there something I should know about?"

"_We have a new target, some weird scientist, his name is Warp."_

Dick's eyes widened. "Send me your location, I'm on my way. Oh, and bring my gear." Anger filled Dick's eyes at the thought of seeing the horrid man that started this all. Bruce just stared at Dick, not really understanding what was going on. "Bruce, I got to go."

Dick started walking away, only for Bruce's hand to fall on his shoulder, stopping him. "Where are you going Dick?"

"I got some business to attend to. I'll be back." '_Hopefully not in this dimension.' _He added silently. Bruce patted him on the shoulder but let him go. The young boy unaware of the tracker that was now on his shoulder.

**YJYJYJ**

Cheshire met Dick in an ally way, not too far off from the warehouse that Warp was supposedly in. Cheshire handed him his gear that he had dropped off to the side of the road. He placed the belt and jacket back on, along with his mask and putting all the extra gear in hidden places. _'Pull it together Grayson, this is your last mission before everything goes back to the way it should be.' _Robin sighed and walked into the warehouse with Cheshire. Both split up to opposite ends.

Warp walked through one of the back doors. He didn't seem to have anything with him. Dick shuttered as he remembered how that man had changed his past so that he wasn't a hero, but a villain. Well no longer, he wouldn't do the League of Shadows dirty work anymore. He took a deep breath and jumped at the man with his knifes. The man quickly dodged only getting nicked by the blade. Somehow the blade had cut through his golden suit, spraying some of his blood onto the ground.

Cheshire jumped out next, holding poison darts. Her eyes were narrowed underneath her mask as she looked at her target. She ran at him, jumping into the air and launching the darts. They all deflected off his suit, except one that went into his shoulder. He let out a shriek of pain, but didn't back off.

Dick ran at him again, this time pulling out two blades that were filled with poison. He jumped up and went towards the man. He threw one of his knifes, but Warp dodged it. Still Robin wouldn't give up. This man had taken away his life! He wouldn't get away with it! Robin ran towards the man again, but once again it was dodged. Now Dick knew how Bruce felt when he was fighting Warp.

Cheshire jumped at the man, full of rage. She hated this man for some reason. Maybe it was because he knew her every move, maybe it wasn't. She jumped at him with another poison dart. She threw it with great accuracy as it flew towards his neck. The man caught it right before it could hit him. He ran into the shadows. Leaving Cheshire and Robin looking around trying to find the mad man.

Out of the shadows Warp jumped at Cheshire, he jumped onto her back and shoved the poison dart he had just caught into the back of her head. Killing her on impact, she was dead before she hit the ground. Dick turned to see Cheshire; her mask had fallen off of her face, showing two stunned clouded over eyes. Blood came from her head where the dart had hit.

"Cheshire!" He yelled as he ran up to the girl. He knelt by her, placing his hand on her shoulder. His eyes filled with angry tears. "Jade, I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"You should be Boy Blunder; this is your entire fault. If you had never became Robin-"

"I became this monster because I didn't become Robin!" Dick shouted back.

"It was my doing, all of it. Sports Master found you because of me. If you had never became either Robin, Cheshire wouldn't be dead, now would she? In fact, you could have saved her right now!"

Dick shouted and jumped at the man, leaving Jade on the ground. He pulled out his knife and jabbed it at the man. But still the man knew this was going to happen. He took the knife and shoved it into Dick's stomach. The fast acting poison flowed through his system. He screamed and pulled the knife out. He looked around for something to finish the battle but he was becoming too weak. He fell to his knees, looking up at Warp.

Batman rushed into the room, surprising both of the men. He jumped up and kicked Warp in the face. Sending the man flying a crossed the room. He then turned towards Dick. The boy was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Batman noted the bloody knife full of poison not too far off. Bruce helped Dick into a sitting position. "Dick, it's going to be okay, I promise."

"I-I know, b-but I-it can't b-be this way."

"What do you mean?"

"You need y-your s-son b-back. I'm n-not your s-son Bruce."

"We can make this work Dick! I promise!"

"Bruce, I-I'm a criminal, I-it c-can't work. I-it's against y-your c-code. I-it's against o-o-our c-code."

Bruce filled with dread, the boy was telling the truth. Warp got back up, charging at the two. The world seemed to go into slow motion, as Dick grabbed one of his guns from the holder. Bruce reached to stop him but the gun had already fired. The bullet flew a crossed the room. Until it exploded in the middle of Warps main power source; the power source was round and almost looked like one of those push lights. Once the bullet hit, it exploded into a million pieces sending shards everywhere. Warp screamed, and a light started to fill the room. Dick turned to Bruce.

"See you in the right time line, dad." Dick said before closing his eyes and going limb in Bruce's arms. Bruce would have screamed at seeing his son die in his arms, but he couldn't as the light consumed them.

**Batcave **

**Original time line, three days prier **

"What? You mean like hide all my emotions like you? If you haven't noticed; I. Am. Not. You!" Dick screamed, making Bruce look at him startled. He looked around the room, he was back in the Batcave, and Dick was there, his son! Not some assassin, his real son! He kneeled down and put his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"I know you're not me Dick, and I'm glad you're not. Your better than me, you know how to do everything in a special way and that's what makes you who you are. You're smart and talented, and I'm lucky to have you. I'm sorry Dick; I was being stupid and overprotective. I love you son."

Dick looked at Bruce with shocked eyes. But slowly the anger and shock faded from the boy, and he threw his arms around Bruce's neck. "I love you to dad."

* * *

><p><strong>And fluffyness is in the air. Hoped you liked. See ya!<strong>


	7. Announcment

**Hello one hello all, it's Robin Fan Forever here with a very important announcement. My story 'Altered' will be rewritten so that it has more of the team, more back story, less rushed, and it'll have more chapters and be more descriptive. In a few days my birthday will come and the first chapter of the rewritten story will come up. The name of the new story will be known as 'Time Warp' it'll also tell you who wanted to get rid of Robin and Batman's crusade in the first place! So until the story get's put up, I hope to see you all around. **

**Thank you GGCharms for you excellent idea on this story.**


End file.
